Marvel Imagines
by BonnibellParker
Summary: Imagines & preferences for marvel
1. Matt Murdock - Tell Me How to Feel

It had been a few weeks since you'd last spoken to Matthew. You hated how you'd left things, but just couldn't bring yourself to fully accept what Matt had told you. What were you suppose to think? All that time you'd been together, you never once knew.

 _You'd had just gotten home from work, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to change into one of Matt's shirts and watch TV till he came home. He'd called you an hour earlier, telling you he wouldn't be home till late again. It wasn't unusual for him to get home at odd hours of the night, Foggy always inviting him and Karen out to drinks to unwind and relax. Unfortunately, because of your job and it's late hours, you rarely had any time to join them or you were just too tired to want to even go out._

 _Digging through your bag, you pulled out the keys and quickly unlocked the door, flicking the lights on. You tossed your bag on the small armchair of the living room, making your way into your shared bedroom and went to his dresser to pull out one of his t-shirt and tossing it on the bed. You stripped down to your underwear, pulling the shirt on over your head and settling into bed. You ended up falling asleep fairly quickly, curled up comfortably._

 _You awoke to a loud crash in the living room, your eyes shooting open. You hesitated, slowly slipping out of bed. "Matt?" You called out, slowly and quietly making your way out of your bedroom. "Matt?"_

He lied to you for months about where he was, who he was with, and what he was doing. And what made the whole thing worse was he never tried to stop you from leaving.

 _You gasped at the sight in front of you. Matt was on the ground, beaten and bloody. He was unconscious and in all black clothes, much different than when you'd last seen him. You rushed over to him, kneeling beside him and checking his pulse. Relief washed over you when you still felt a pulse, tears starting to form in your eyes. You tried to gently roll him onto his back, your heart sinking when you saw just how badly he was hurt._

 _Taking a deep breath to try and calm your nerves, you got up and went to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. You made your way back to your still unconscious boyfriend, setting the kit down beside him and going to work on cleaning him up and dressing his injuries._

Every day after you'd left, he kept replaying to fight over in his head, thinking of all the things he should have done to stop you.

 _Matt woke up an hour or so later, his head pounding and his body sore. It took all your strength to even try lifting him up, but you managed, getting him on the couch. You'd been sat on the armchair, in different clothes since the shirt you'd worn was covered in blood. You glanced up when you'd heard him move, sitting up more._

 _"(Y/N)?" His finally spoke, his voice rough and strained. You didn't respond, tears threatening to spill again. Matt sighed, leaning back against the pillows of the couch. "I'm sorry-"_

 _"Sorry won't cut it Matthew. What the hell happened to you? Why are bloody? I thought you were with Foggy." You snapped, slowly feeling the anger build. Matt didn't answer, trying to find some way to respond without making you more angry. "Answer me, Matt. Why are you bloody?"_

 _When he still didn't answer, you sighed, getting up to go pack your things. "You know..." You started, shaking your head. "I called Foggy. Asked him what happened. If you walked home alone. You know what he told me? He told me you'd left work same time as always. He'd dropped you off and that was the last he heard from you. Which was strange for me to hear because you told me you were out with Foggy and Karen and wouldn't be home till later tonight." You scoffed, turning to face him. "Then you came stumbling in here, beaten...bloody and probably half dead. Not only that, but in the clothes of the 'Masked' vigilante of Hell's Kitchen no less." You grabbed your bag, beginning to stuff your clothes and other belongings into it, only growing angrier at his silence. You zipped up the bag, grabbing your car keys and started towards the front door. You stopped, giving one last chance to answer you._

Every night, he'd wake up hoping it was all just a dream, that you'd be in bed beside him asleep. That hope quickly faded when he'd be left in silence, the only noise being the cars and people outside his apartment. He wished he could go back to that night and stop you like he should have.

 _"You've lied to me...for months. Why? Was I just...Did you just not trust me?" You asked more quietly, trying to hide the quiver of your voice. He stayed quiet, tears streaming down his cheeks. He didn't know what to tell you, how to make you understand. It was like Foggy all over again. You let out a small laugh, tears now running down your face once again. "Fine. I'll just go." You mumbled more to yourself before opening the door and leaving._

It had been weeks since you left, and as everyday passed the pain in his chest grew more and more unbearable. If only he'd stopped you, maybe you'd still be here. He wouldn't have to come home to silence, left with nothing but his thoughts and regrets.

You wanted nothing more than to call him, make up and act like nothing happened, but you knew it couldn't be that simple. You knew he would never stop being the vigilante of Hell's Kitchen and you couldn't handle that. You knew you wouldn't be happy, knowing he could one day end up dead.

So you both left it. Simply hoping the other could happily move on.


	2. Bruce Banner - Another Banner?

You sighed as the cab pulled up in front of the large tower, thanking them and paying before getting out. You were nervous, why wouldn't you be? He left after you were born. Your mother always told you it was because he simply never wanted a child and left. But what were you to do now? He was your last option, and if this didn't work out you'd be homeless. Another number to add to the list of homeless teens.

You took a deep breath, wiping the tears that had snuck up on you from your eyes before opening the doors and walking inside. You walked into the elevator, clicking the button labeled 'Lab' and leaned back against the wall as the doors closed. You could feel the anxious feeling grow more and more as each second pasted on. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. What if your mother was right? What if he really just didn't want you? After all, he didn't stick around. You balled your hands into fist, more tears threatening to fall.

Before you knew it, you had arrived on the floor, snapping you out of thought. You took another calming breath before stepping out of the elevator, walking to the glass room where Tony Stark and your father were. You bit your bottom lip, opening the door and slowly walking in. Tony was the first to notice you, stopping what he was doing and turning to you. "...How did you get in here? F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" He called out, seemingly to no one. Before you could answer him, a voice rang out.

"Yes, ?"

"How did they get in?"

"I let them. I had run a scan when they arrived, they are here to see their father." 'F.R.I.D.A.Y' had stated matter-of-factly. You tensed as it spoke, quickly looking down to the ground when Bruce turned his attention to you.

"Who's their father?" Tony asked, confused.

"Bruce Banner. They are (Y/N) Banner." It told the two men. You shut your eyes, fighting more tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just...I didn't have anywhere else to go." You managed out, your voice cracking. Bruce hesitated, keeping his attention to you. "I'm...sure you had your reasons for leaving...or maybe you didn't want me but mom and I got into a fight and she kicked me out and-"

"(Y/N)." Bruce interrupted, walking over to you. "It's fine...I didn't...your mother never told me about you." He said softly, gently and hesitantly pulling you into a hug.

You didn't pull away, wiping your eyes. "She told me...you had left us." You said, suddenly confused.

"She left me. She never even told me she was pregnant." He told you, pulling away to look at you. "Why...what happened? Why did she kick you out?" He asked, looking at you with concern. You looked away again, biting your bottom lip again.

"We had a fight...and I don't know how but...I" you started to explain, looking down at your hands. "I had turned...changed something into something else. I was storming away and...she had thrown something and I changed it..." You finished, laughing humorlessly at the thought. You still didn't understand how it happened but it still felt so unreal.

"So..." Tony started, starting to stroll over to you both. "You changed one solid object...into something else entirely?" You didn't answer, looking down ashamed.

"I'm a freak." You said after a few moments, feeling tears threatening to spill again.

"You're not a freak." Bruce said gently, smiling softly down to you. "At least not in our eyes. Hell...you're in the Avengers tower. If you're a freak then so are the rest of us." He assured, tilting his head to try and look at you more. "...I don't know what your mother said...or why she hid you from me but you're welcome to stay here. I won't judge you for your...ability." You looked up at him, shocked at what he'd said.

"You'd...I can stay? Here...with all of you?" He only nodded, smiling a bit wider. You took a few moments to register his answer, wiping the tears from your eyes once again. You smiled, quickly hugging him again.

"Besides. What kind of heroes would we be if we let a kid leave with no place to go." Tony stated, sitting down on one of his stools. "We could probably help you control whatever it is you can do, too. If you want." You smiled even wider, nodding to him.

"Thank you."

(Transmutation is the power btw)


	3. SteveBucky - My Boys

I wasn't entirely sure what to call this one, but I found the idea a little entertaining. Just a short thing with Steve and Bucky.

You sighed as you opened the fridge, noticing the lack of food once again. You were beginning to think moving in with your friends Bucky and Steve was a bad idea, your food always running out quicker than normal. It wasn't entirely their fault, both of them being super soldiers and all. They needed twice as much to eat since their bodies practically worked it off within the hour. Or at least, that's how you understood it worked.

You groaned, shutting the fridge and going to see if you at least had any cereal or snacks left. You walked to the cabinets, opening them to see the almost empty space. "Dammit." You muttered, closing it louder than intended. "Guess it's time to go shopping...again." You mumbled to yourself, going to get your wallet and keys.

Steve had come out after hearing the cabinet slam shut, going to investigate what was wrong. "(Y/N)? Something wrong?" He asked you as you walked out of your room.

"Yes. We're out of food again so I have to go grocery shopping. Wanna come with?" You asked, grabbing your jacket. "Maybe you and Bucky can pick out snacks you like and stop eating all mine..." You muttered the last part more to yourself. Steve still picked up on it, smiling sheepishly at you.

"Sorry about that...I don't mind going. I'll go get Bucky." He went to get Bucky as you pulled your shoes on. Once they were both ready, you all went down to the parking lot and left in your car.

Once you three got to the store, you started walking around, getting the usual list of things you three ate. It was always fun shopping with them, hearing them complain over the prices of everything and how it use to be so much cheaper. Or freaking out over something new they'd never seen before.

"Feel free to get whatever things you wanna eat." You told them after spending an hour shopping. "I just need to grab a few more things before we leave." They nodded to you, going into another isle to find anything else they might want. You were around the frozen isle for the last of your shopping when you felt someone slap your ass. You yelped, quickly turning to glare harshly at whoever it was.

"Hey, babe. Sorry, couldn't help myself." The sleazy man said, smirking as he looked you up and down. "Need any help getting those to your car? I'd be happy to help for a... _fee_." He stated suggestively as he inched closer to you.

You rolled your eyes, about to tell him off when you heard someone clear their throat to gain your attention. You turned to see Bucky and Steve, jaws clenched at they eyed the man down irritatedly. You smiled, turning back to the guy when he finally noticed the two men, his face instantly falling. "Oh I'm sorry. I don't believe you've met my boys." You stated, smirking as you crossed your arms. "I think they can handle it. Thanks." The man nodded quickly, apologizing before rushing off. You laughed, shaking your head. "This is why I bring you two with me."

It was kinda short, but I hadn't updated with a story in a while so I wanted to post something. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
